


A Mutual Understanding

by Moriavis



Series: JLA Hijinks [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashweek2017, Established Relationship, Fed up Hal Jordan, Future Fic, JLA - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, jealous!Barry, jealous!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Leonard just wants a quiet moment with Barry. Hal Jordan makes everything less pleasant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First day of coldflash week wooooo!
> 
> Thanks so much to kisahawklin and saekwha for the betas, you guys are amazing! <3

~*~

The cortex of STAR Labs was humming with its usual sort of activity as Leonard walked in, Cisco and Caitlin sitting at their computers, the Harrison Wells of the week staring at a whiteboard full of some sort of mathematical formula. Leonard nodded in greeting when Cisco's eyes skated over him and then put his parka on the coat rack.

"Barry's in the speed lab," Caitlin said, barely moving her eyes from her screen. Leonard didn't take it personally--they worked together, sure, but they didn't have to be friends. 

"Thanks." Leonard went down the hall, following the sound of Barry running. It was comforting and familiar, that zip of electricity in the air, and he relaxed as he walked into the room. It looked like Wally was competing with Barry, the yellow blur of his costume weaving back and forth, nanoseconds behind Barry.

He wasn't aware, however, that Barry already had a guest.

"Woooo, go, Barry! You're kicking his butt!"

Leonard's mood instantly soured. Why was Hal here, anyway? Didn't he have a galaxy to shake down or something? His hand dropped down to curl around his cold gun, and he rubbed his thumb over the grip as he stalked forward.

Hal caught sight of him and scowled. "Snart."

"Jordan." Leonard glanced at Hal from the corner of his eye. "Central's a little outta the way for you."

Hal crossed his arms over his chest. "I can fly. Makes getting around pretty easy."

Barry and Wally slowed down and jogged the last few steps of their lap, snagging their water bottles, and Leonard cut another look at Hal, watching the way his eyes flicked up and down Barry's lanky body. Something hot and angry clenched in his chest, and he swung around to face Hal, his hand squeezing tight on his gun again.

"Barry likes you for some reason," Leonard said through gritted teeth, "but if you look at him like that again, I'm gonna ice you. Your jewelry ain't gonna help you with that."

Hal snorted and shook his head. "Barry wears red leather. I'm sure he's used to people looking. Not that I was. Looking."

Leonard stepped into Hal's space, narrowing his eyes and focusing entirely on Hal--his smug face, the way he clenched his hand into a fist as the Green Lantern ring pulsed on his finger. "Give me a reason."

"Why don't you take your own advice and chill out?" Hal asked. "As hilarious as it is to see you get jealous--"

"I'm not jealous." Leonard advanced a step, a smirk curling his mouth when Hal took a step backward. "I just don't like your face."

"I'm not your biggest fan, Snart, but even I can see the green-eyed monster sitting on your shoulder." There was a flash of green to Leonard's right, and Leonard scowled as he batted Hal's construct off his shoulder without looking. "Listen, pal. Barry and I are friends, okay? Not even the capital F kind of friends."

"You're talking yourself in deeper, you know that?"

"Uh, hey, guys." Barry jogged over to meet them, pulling off his cowl and rubbing the back of his neck. "What's going on? You're kind of intense over here."

"Barry." Hal sighed, loud and long. "Please tell your creepy sugar daddy that we're just friends?"

Leonard scowled, a muscle working in his jaw, and he stepped away. Barry was going to get exasperated, and the five minutes he wanted to take for himself was going to end in a lesson on how to treat Barry's friends. He could see it now.

Instead, Barry loosened up at Hal's words, a relieved smile crossing his face. "Oh, was that it? Len was just threatening you?"

" _Just_ threatening me?" Hal squawked.

Leonard blinked at Barry. "What did you think I was doing?"

Barry looked off to the side and cleared his throat. "I dunno. You were all up in his space, and you've got a thing for superheroes, so I just thought--"

"Barry," Hal said in a tone of abject horror. "Were you jealous? Of me and _Snart_?" Hal threw up his hands. "Gross. You two deserve each other. I'm out. See if I come visit you in Central ever again." Hal stalked back out toward the cortex, and Leonard turned to watch Hal leave, glaring at his back until the door shut.

"That was interesting." Wally finished his stretching and took another drink from his water bottle. "You up for another run or what?"

Barry shook his head. "I'm good. Give me fifteen minutes." When Wally started running again, Barry turned his attention back to Leonard. "What's all this about threatening my friends, anyway?"

"He was staring at your ass," Leonard said, very reasonably, in his estimation.

Barry snorted. "He stares at _everyone's_ ass. He's _Hal_." Barry sobered after a minute and looked intently at Leonard, dropping his hands to Leonard's hips and squeezing.

"What's this about being jealous?" Leonard asked, and Barry wrinkled his nose adorably. He knew Barry had a jealous streak, but he never thought it would take so little to show. Leonard had his own possessive streak he hadn't bothered to hide, but this was...nice.

"How about we not talk about it?"

"How about we do, and I don't feel as awkward getting jealous over you?" As embarrassing as the confession was, it was worth the the way Barry's face contorted through a series of expressions--delight, guilt, a shy sort of embarrassment--before settling on resigned.

"Fine, okay, it's just a thing left over from Iris." Leonard arched his eyebrow, and Barry hooked his thumbs through Leonard's belt loops, settling into place. "I thought maybe Hal was on your list."

"My list? Of what?" 

Barry cleared his throat and ducked his head again. "It's like. A list of people you're allowed to cheat with, you know? A list of three people you get a free pass on."

Leonard's face darkened. "I don't like that."

"And that's why we don't have one," Barry said. "But anyway, Hal is a cop and he goes into outer space all the time, and you like sci-fi, so--"

"So you think I'd be into a space cop with a big mouth?" Leonard shook his head. "It's like you don't even know me."

"I never said it made sense," Barry retorted, and--there, there was the flush Leonard had been waiting for. Leonard leaned forward to press his cheek against Barry's, letting his eyes close for a moment in contentment while there was no one else around to see. When he pulled back, Barry's confused, lopsided smile made Leonard clear his throat and avert his face until he regained his composure.

"So, who's on your list?" Leonard asked. "Who should I actually be jealous of?"

"Um. I don't know." Barry shrugged. "You, you, and you, I guess." It was Leonard's turn to look away, to hide the rush of unexpected pleasure Barry's words gave him. "What about you?"

Leonard hummed, looking back at Barry. He'd settled into monogamy pretty quickly once he and Barry had worked themselves out, but he couldn't let Barry know that even all sweaty and smelly from how hard he'd been training with Wally, he was still the best thing Leonard got to see every day. "Let's see." He paused for a second, just to see Barry's face grow more expectant and wary, and then continued, "Diana. You know that one already."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Of course."

"J'onn."

"What? Wait, like green him or human him?"

Leonard shrugged. "Both. I'm an equal opportunity interspeciest."

"Oh my god, oh my god, just _stop_." Barry pulled away from Leonard, but Leonard huffed out a quiet laugh, reaching out to snag Barry's wrist before he sped off. "I'm sorry I asked, jeez."

"And third?" Leonard grinned--there was nothing like riling Barry up, and Barry was responding beautifully. "Arthur."

Barry did a double take, staring at Leonard with wide eyes. " _Aquaman_?"

Leonard shrugged. "The long dark hair, the beard? Absolutely."

Barry snorted. "Don't let Mera hear you say that. She's vicious."

Leonard smirked and let go of Barry's wrist. "Does it count as one if it's a threesome with a married couple?"

Barry scowled so fast his face blurred. "You're the actual worst, you know that? Ugh, I hate you so much. I can't believe--" Leonard pulled Barry in for a kiss, laughing against Barry's mouth, and Barry shook his head, pulling away from Leonard and propping his hands on his hips. "You're buying me dinner today. A lot of it."

"I can do that," Leonard agreed, and Barry jabbed his finger at him in warning.

"You're a jerk." Barry sped off without another word, and Leonard grinned to himself, walking over to the wall and leaning against it as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Love you too, Red," Leonard murmured. It didn't matter if Barry actually heard. He was pretty sure he already knew.

~*~


End file.
